1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a circuit module and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a circuit module with a fan and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products which have reached a mature state are now widely and frequently used by people. Since electronic products are driven by electrical power, it is inevitable that heat will be generated during the use of electronic products. In general, the operating performance of the electronic products operating in a high-temperature environment is inferior to the operating performance of the electronic products operating in a low-temperature environment. Thus, electronic products must dissipate the generated heat to avoid the temperature of the operating environment being too high and resulting in inferior performance. Therefore, the current electronic products, such as computers, are normally equipped with a fan for dissipating the heat to reduce the internal temperature of the electronic products lest the operating performance of the electronic products should deteriorate. Therefore, how to dispose the fan inside the mechanism of the electronic products efficiently and effectively so as to reduce the use of facility and labor has become an imminent task to the industries.